Innocence
by Just Z
Summary: A cute little exchange between Omi, Dojo and Master Fung when Omi first arrives at the temple. Sequel to Waking the Dragon. Rated for blood but not much.


Master Fung remembered that day like it was only yesterday. It had been a cold day in February. The teaching monk had been taking a walk about the temple when he heard it.

The high pitched shriek of a scared child.

He ran to the source of the noise and froze in his tracks.

A woman lay in the blood soaked snow, cradling her young child.

"Miss! Miss are you alright!" He called to her, gently shaking her shoulder. The yellow skinned woman let out a shaky breath and looked up at him, eyes filled with pain. Pain and fear.

"Please, take my son...He is th-the Dragon of Water..." Fung blanched.

"The Dragon of Water! Are your sure?" She gave a small nod.

"Yes...Please...I am not long for this world," The teaching monk took the screaming child as gently as possible and cradled him in his arms.

"I'll be right back. Please just stay awake, I'll be back." As Master Fung left he could've sworn he heard her laugh.

He ran quickly bringing the child to the infirmary and wrapping him in a bed.

"Dojo!" He called. "Dojo, I need you!" There was a green flash and a small thud as his dragon companion crashed into the room.

"I'm here! What's wrong Mas-" He paused as his eyes landed on the small child in the bed. "Oh, jeez."

"Stay with him. His mother is injured and I need to help her." Dojo nodded and gave a salute.

"No problem. I'm great with kids." Master Fung nodded and bolted out the door leaving him all alone with a crying child.

"Uh...Hi there little guy. I'm Dojo. Please stop crying." The child paused in his wails for a moment to examine the strange creature before him. Deciding he didn't like the creature he sobbed, hoping the bad thing would go away.

"D-don't cry! I'm here! J-just don't cry!" He begged tears welling up in his own eyes. "W-well...If you're gonna cry..." Dojo threw his back and wailed, his volume surpassing that of the yellow skinned baby.

And then it happened.

He stopped crying.

Fascinated that this little thing could be so loud he reached out and grabbed Dojo's arm. The little dragon blinked in response.

"Whoa. Nice grip." The baby giggled at this and Dojo smiled. "What's so funny little man?" He asked in his best baby voice.

He giggled again and pulled the funny thing towards him.

The guardian dragon frowned as he caught the scent of blood on the child.

"You poor thing," He murmured. "I can't imagine what you've been through..." The two creatures locked eyes and Dojo's heart swelled. Curious black eyes examined him. Chubby little fingers held his arm tightly, as if afraid he would leave. Little baby feet kicked at the blankets.

"You know...You're not so bad. For a human that is." The baby gave him a toothless smile and wrapped his other hand tightly around the dragon's windpipe.

"Gack! H-hey! L-lemme go! Agh!" He pawed at his soft hand, not wanting to poke him with his claws. Dojo flailed his small body and the baby laughed at the funny dance.

The doors to the infirmary opened and Master Fung walked in, a grim expression on his face.

Dojo managed to wiggle out of his grip and gasped for breath.

"What happened?" Fung asked.

Dojo snarled and pointed an accusatory claw at the baby.

"That little monster just tried to kill me!" He cried.

The baby laughed and clapped his hands.

"It's not funny, you sadist!" The little baby laughed harder and reached out to grab him. Dojo darted to the farthest corner of the bed, well out of the infant's reach.

"Oh no you don't!" He blinked and reached out at him. After finding the task of grabbing his new toy impossible he scrunched up his face and prepared to let out an earsplitting wail.

He never got the chance.

Master Fung quickly scooped him up and held him close.

The baby blinked at the man who wasn't da-da.

"It's alright," Fung said softly. "We'll take care of you now. You're safe with us."

Dojo's face fell.

"Oh no..." The monk nodded sadly.

"We will be your family...Omi."


End file.
